The Master's Acquaintance
by Weapon Frayer
Summary: As Ed and Al uncover bits of the Homunculi's conspiracy, an old friend of the Colonel tries to escape his past. But in however way he helps, his dark and dangerous history threatens to not only hinder friends and allies alike, but to also ensnare Lewis in retaliation for an old feud. Rated T for some swearing and graphic scenes later on. Some OC's included.
1. The Lighting Alchemist

**Author's Note:**

**New storyyyy!**

**So, I've taken some time to flesh out a backstory (for once!), and this plotbunny stuck me like a bolt of lightning, after reading some other fics!**

**The fic begins around the time Episode 1 of Brotherhood rolls around, just a reminder.**

**Also, I plan to have this last until at least the end of the series, and at the VERY least, episode 27.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy! Don't forget to R&R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thunder and Flame<strong>

**Chapter 1 - The Alchemist of Lightning**

"...the Freezing Alchemist? Really? He's here?"

Roy looked surprised, maybe a little shocked.

"We have information that he managed to slip into Central a few days ago. That's why I've summoned you here, Colonel. I need you and your men to smoke him out and bring him in."

"Consider it done, sir!"

Bradley smiled. "I'm glad you're with us in Central, Mustang. It's good to know I have people here I can count on."

"Sir!"

The Fuhrer stopped Roy, just as he was about to leave. "One last thing. Our rising young star is here as well. I'm placing you at your disposal."

Roy saluted.

"Forgive me, Fuhrer Bradley...but, just to be clear, are you referring to..."

"I am-the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric."

* * *

><p>"Goddammit! The Colonel's never gonna let us outta here, is he?"<p>

"We already bought our tickets for Liore too. Does this mean we're not going?"

Al said this in an innocent tone, as the moon shone through Central.

"I don't know, Al...for now, let's just get this over wi-"

"Brother! Over there!"

Narrowing his eyes, Edward could see a man wearing a white fedora, and silver boots, running towards Central Command. Then, he looked at his hands.

"Al! Don't those look like the Colonel's gloves!"

Al gasped.

"But wait, if he has those gloves..."

A look of horror spread across Edward's face.

"...and Colonel uses flame alchemy..."

Coming to a conclusion, Edward yelled.

"Don't tell me he's going to incinerate Central Command?!"

* * *

><p>In the alleyway, Lewis panted.<p>

"Damn, it's been years since I've been here."

He looked at the bar, and sighed.

"Madam."

Madam Christmas put out her cigarette.

"I need the gun."

Madam Christmas lit another one, and replied.

"Lewis, how many years has it been?"

"I think at least 20 years. No, more like 19."

"The chateau might be getting old, but I'm still keeping these for you,"

She opened a case, and out popped a silver, polished pistol.

"...and Roy's spare gloves."

Lewis let out a laugh. "Never gets old, doesn't it?"

_Back to business, _Lewis thought.

"So, how has old man Hawkeye been doing?"

Madam Christmas put the pistol's case away.

"He passed away 9 years ago. It was pneumonia. Took him like the wind, after what he's been through."

Lewis didn't know how to respond to that. Berthold had been one of the first true friends he ever had, and helped him get to where he was now. But to know that he was dead was...saddening, to say the least.

After a few minutes, Madam Christmas kicked him out.

"Come on, there's other people waiting, too, you know."

* * *

><p>The next evening, Lewis walked out calmly, and in a strolling manner, happened to run into someone.<p>

"Isaac McDougal?"

The Freezing Alchemist looked at him.

"Lewis! Help me here!"

Suddenly, Lewis saw two figures coming from the other side of the alley.

"Hey look, there's that guy!"

"Hmm?"

Lewis looked down the alley, and saw a boy, with golden hair, and a walking suit of armor, looking at both McDougal and himself.

"Stop right there! I was wondering what you were doing in this alley, and I came to check it out, and Bingo!"

McDougal started to giggle, one of the things that Lewis noticed.

"Clearly...but who's checking?"

The transmutation that McDougal was performing was clearly not normal, but Lewis noticed it right away.

"Dammit Isaac, where in the hell did you get a Philosopher's Stone?!"

The boy looked in surprise, and then anger.

"Wait, you know him? Are you working with him?!"

"And why are you so short?"

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT! KICK HIS ASS, AL!"

The suit of armor jumped into the air, and charged towards Lewis.

"Damn...it's been a while, and I'm rusty, but here goes nothing..."

As the suit of armor was about to attack, Lewis snapped his fingers. The golden haired boy gasped.

"Al, look out!"

A blast of electricity conducted through the air, as the helmet was blasted off.

To Lewis' surprise, the suit of armor kept moving, and landed a hit on his shin.

_He's a pretty solid fighter, I see. _

"But how about this?"

Lewis blasted the electricity towards the inside of the armor, and to Lewis' shock, there was no one inside.

"So, no body?!"

"That's right! Now Al!"

The empty suit of armor barely missed Lewis, as Lewis took his glove off.

"I really don't want to do this, but I don't have time for this!"

In the span of 4 seconds, he put on his glove for Flame Alchemy, and snapped 4 times at McDougal's rising ice walls.

Then, quickly drawing a transmutation circle, he rose up to meet McDougal's icy current.

* * *

><p>"Isaac!"<p>

The Freezing Alchemist turned around.

"Dammit Lewis, why can't you understand! I'm trying to save this country!"

Lewis snapped, and fire melted the ice below Isaac's feet.

"But not like this!"

All of a sudden, the boy came back, and Lewis saw through his shredded cloak: an automail right arm, which was partially covered in shreds of his red cloak.

"Seriously, an automail arm? This is easier then when I sparred with Roy."

He put his other glove on, but before he could snap, the golden haired boy gasped.

"Wait...how do you know the Colonel?!"

"I told you, I don't have time!

Lewis snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, the boy screamed in pain, as electricity ran through the automail, overflowing with energy.

Lewis was about to turn back to McDougal, when suddenly, he started falling.

_Shit, not into the river!_

He transmutated part of the falling ice, and jumped onto the perimeter surrounding Central Command. In the distance, he could hear the golden haired boy still screaming something along the lines of _I'll get you, bastard!_

Finally, he opened a sewer entrance, and started to walk towards the east.

_Roy...we've got to talk._

* * *

><p>About 12 hours later, a very tired alchemist was walking through Central Command, receiving a few weird looks.<p>

"Excuse me miss, but do you know where Roy Mustang is?"

The lieutenant (Lewis could tell by the uniform insignia) blushed. "Um...let's see..."

Lewis waited for a few seconds.

"...he left here this morning."

Lewis' face paled white. After a moment, he muttered. "Damn you Roy, always one step ahead."

"What was that?"

Lewis' head shot back up. "Oh, nothing."

_So, I know Berthold lived in the east. And judging by positioning..._

"Thank you miss. You really helped." He smiled, and blew an air kiss.

The lieutenant blushed even harder, and as Lewis left the hallway, she fainted.

* * *

><p><em>Later, in East City...<em>

Lewis strolled down the apartment complex's hallways looking for Roy's room.

_"Oh, so you're an old friend of the Colonel?"_

_The sergeant shook hands with Lewis. "I'm Kain Fuery. Glad to meet you." he beamed._

_"Lewis Pavkovic, same."_

_After the handshake, he took out a small notebook and a pen. "So, do you know where Roy's apartment is?"_

_Fuery frowned. "Hmm...if I remember correctly, his apartment is on Maine and Treset. I don't recall the exact room, but I do know that his room was on the 3rd floor."_

_Lewis wrote in his notebook at a fast pace, as Fuery kept thinking._

_"What was the room number...think...think...it was 3B!"_

_Fuery snapped. "Yeah, the Colonel's room was 3B."_

_Lewis slapped the notebook shut. "Thanks Fuery. I hope I see you sometime soon."_

_"All the same here."_

He knocked on the door that signified the apartment 3B, and waited.

Then, the door opened.

"Come in, who is-"

The black-haired man, who Lewis barely recognized, let out a slight gasp.

"_Lewis?!_"

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong>

**There will be some divergences from canon later on, but right now, the story will stay true to it (mostly).**

**I try and not cross the borderline between good OC and Mary Sue territory, so feel free to suggest if otherwise.**

**Link to Lewis' profile is in my profile.**

**Remember to R&R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**


	2. The Early Years

**Author's Note:**

**I want a chance to flesh out Lewis' backstory, so for the time being, most of Ed's flashback moments will be replaced by Lewis' flashbacks.**

**By the way, I barely avoided a month-long grounding from computer today. Thank the stars! (Or Leto.)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember to R&R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Master's Acquaintance<strong>

**Chapter 2 - The Early Years**

Lewis had seen a lot of things in his hard childhood and past, but nothing that ever happened in his wild life was as...humorous, to say the least.

Four decades ago, if someone had said that he would become an alchemist, he would have scoffed at that notion. Five decades ago, and that would earn that certain someone a long lecture about 'how alchemy is poisoning our minds and souls in every way possible' from his mother.

But in all of his years, had he never seen a jawdropping Roy Mustang.

"Lewis? Is that you?"

Roy gasped as soon as he saw him. Lewis gave him a half-hearted grin. Then, he frowned.

"Roy..."

Roy looked at Lewis. Lewis stared longingly at Roy's gloves, the ones for flame alchemy.

"Can we sit down?" Lewis muttered.

"Pardon me?"

"Can we sit down, and have a nice chat, now?"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Lewis had heard enough of what he wanted to hear.<p>

"So he decided to leave his notes with Riza..."

Roy wore a pained expression. "It was the only way to keep them safe; otherwise, if someone got a hold of the research, the damage would be horrendous."

Lewis looked back at him. "So Lewis, where are your notes?"

Lewis looked up, surprised. "Why do you ask?"

"I mean, you did take a copy of Master Hawkeye's notes with you, if I'm not mistaken."

Lewis gazed at Roy.

"You use flame alchemy, am I right?"

"I do."

Lewis took in a deep breath.

"Roy, there is more to those notes."

Roy was taken aback. "You mean, those weren't all of Master Hawkeye's notes?"

"Yes."

Lewis slid off his right glove. Roy looked at it for a second.

"Wait, that looks like-"

"But it's not. Come, I'll demonstrate."

The two walked over to the little kitchen in Roy's apartment. "You see Roy, there is a phase beyond starting a fire."

"Go on."

Lewis turned on the water, and pouring some water into the pan, he put it on the stove.

"In order for flame alchemy to operate properly, there must be a certain amount of oxygen in the air. However, in the air, there is also water vapor, which is highly conductive. If enough heat is applied to the water in the air fast enough, then you get yourself..."

He snapped with both of his fingers, and as Roy watched in curiosity, the previously-unseen vapor started to glow blue.

"...electricity."

Lewis stopped snapping, which caused the vapor to condense, as the water dripped onto the floor.

"That was a basic lighting transmutation, but you can also get a major one, if enough connections are able to be made."

As Roy watched, Lewis snapped repeatedly again. This time, though, after snapping for 20 seconds, he slapped his hands onto the sink's handle.

Roy was about to touch it, in more curiosity, but Lewis stopped him.

"Careful now, Ponyboy. Don't want to mess up your hair."

Roy sulked a bit.

As Lewis looked around, he started thinking of his past...

* * *

><p><em><span>Conventional Year, 1872<span>_

_Anstakovich, Drachma_

_A young boy roamed around the park, as he laughed and played, his brown hair being caked with fluffy snow. In the distance, other children played in the rollicking snow, while the teenagers threw snowballs at each other. One thing special, for the young boy, though, was the day it was._

_"Mother, mother! Today is my birthday!"_

_The brown-haired woman smiled. "I know that, you little boy. Come, Aunt Natalya and Uncle Mikhail have come for you today."_

_"Yay!"_

_Suddenly, a loud explosion rocked the area. A large mass of people were heard muttering._

_"What was that?"_

_"Looks like it came from a few blocks away."_

_"I heard that there was a mob gathering at the factory today."_

_Suddenly, the gentle, and caressing grip of the boy's mother tightened, to an iron grip. "Alexei, come on!"_

_"But Father is at the factory!"_

_Suddenly, a look of horror struck his mother's face. "No...no...Nikolai!"_

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later, Alexei's light-violet eyes gave looks of confusion. Where had Father gone? He thought that his father would be coming back for him.<em>

_It seemed like days, since he had closed the door. "_I'll be back for you, my dear Alexei!_"_

_Alexei's mother sobbed, as she walked through the kitchen. A cake, and a kitchen knife were laid on the table, waiting for someone to come, and cut the cake. There was also a wrapped box, with a letter from his grandfather, which he had left for Alexei to open, before the had died. That had been 2 years ago._

_"Mrs. Pavlovich, I'm afraid your husband is dead."_

_Alexei's mind was confused by some of the words. Hus-band? De-ad?_

_Sure, he could recognize his last name amidst the words, along with some of the basic vocabulary. But his understanding of Drachman was still decent at best._

_"He was stabbed 23 times, in different places. Despite the numerous injuries, the one that killed him was the second stabbing of his chest; by the time the mob had cleared out, he had already lost too much blood."_

_Alexei's mother cried harder as Alexei watched, not knowing the true fate of his murdered father._

* * *

><p><em>It was 5 years later; Alexei, or known to his friends, as 'Louis', inspired by the famous Gallisian generals and kings of the same name, was thinking about schoolwork and current events.<em>

_His mother was in the basement, doing who-knew-what. Alexei could really care less, about anything that was going on at that certain time._

_Until the officers came._

_It felt like an electric shock; the doors was damaged beyond imaginable belief. The army officers had clubbed what little remained of the door, and started shouting._

_"Sasha Tekorgsky, you are under arrest!"_

_Alexei was shocked. What had his mother done to get in this kind of trouble?!_

_He could hear muffled screaming, as he looked in horror._

_"Your charges include aiding the enemy during the Qasemi War, specifically the Amestrian Army, plotting to overthrow the government, and revealing GSL-5 information to outsiders!"_

_As the officer was about to head out the door, Alexei pulled onto him. "Please, don't take her away! She's the only family I have left! I beg of you, pl-"_

_Suddenly, Alexei's vision was blurring. "Ignorant human."_

_He could swear that he saw him donning a tatoo._

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong>

**The names of the places in Drachma are made up. Anstakovich/Anastakovich is from my story 'Tea, Girls, and Revolutions', but NOT in the same continuity. **

**If you look closely, there is a motif and parallel to Julius Caesar. It will become evident much, much later.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to get it up as soon as I can, but school is a complete bastard to me. **

**Remember to R&R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**


	3. Duel of Fate

**Author's Note:**

**So, Chapter 48 of Truth Revealed, one of the best fics out there, came out recently, which made me want to update 333 Ways to Get Kicked Out of Hetalia Academy, and this.**

**I was listening to FMA:B themes while writing this, so some elements might be the same.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember to R&R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Duel of Fate<strong>

It had been a good few days since Lewis had talked with Roy.

To Lewis, that time since he last talked to him, seemed like yesterday. It seemed like a flash of light had been able to transcend space, and manifest itself as time itself.

* * *

><p><em>It was the day he had left.<em>

_Lewis had packed his bags, and said his goodbyes to the good people that had helped him in Amestris; it was to be the last time he would see many of them, in hindsight._

* * *

><p><em>Bertha...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Memories of the fragile, yet generous shopkeeper flooded Lewis' mind...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Nyvick...<em>

* * *

><p><em>He remembered the toothy grins that donned the automail engineer's face, the ones that would follow, after a younger version of himself fell down his ladder...<em>

* * *

><p><em>...and most of all...<em>

* * *

><p><em>The image of a young, vibrant blonde man, was the most prevalent of all of the images...<em>

* * *

><p>Lewis walked down the alleyway, as cold, somber rain washed the streets of East City. To be fairly honest, the rain soothed him quite nicely, like the gentle lull of a mother's caressing arms, the one that had been so forcefully taken from him.<p>

Suddenly, he stopped.

_Something...doesn't feel right..._

He quickly turned around, and found himself face to face with Roy, holding his fingers in a snapping position, at his face.

"Lewis, I need you to come back to HQ with me."

Lewis smirked. "Oh come on, Roy. You can't get me."

Inside of his mind, he could tell this was _not _Roy. _I'm pretty damn thankful for the alkahestrists back in Xing. Especially the Yao clan's...what was his name again?_

Not-Roy's eyes narrowed. "And how is that?"

_Here comes the trump card._

"You know you're useless on rainy days."

Suddenly, Not-Roy jumped, as his body started to morph into that of a teenager. "So, you know, eh?"

As the teenager fully transformed, Lewis' eyes got wide.

"You-"

_-his mother being taken away-_

_-"Ignorant human..."-_

Lewis' gaze at the teenager suddenly dropped into a death glare that could paralyze that of a feral chimera.

"_You bastard!_"

Suddenly, Lewis felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

Turning around, he saw a lascivious woman twisting what appeared to be her fingernails into a pool of blood.

Suddenly, he realized, that it was his own blood.

He screamed, as the woman jumped down.

"Now there, Envy. We don't want to waste another important human sacrifice."

'_What?!'_

"W-who the hell are you?!"

Lewis twisted in agony, as he tried to escape the spears that were keeping him down.

"What a shame. You were so promising; after all, you managed to escape our reaches."

"Y-you bastards..."

Suddenly, just as the woman was about to retort with more of her sadistic commentary, Lewis snapped his fingers.

In a flash, lighting was conducted through the spears, and right at the source, as Lewis' red-covered jacket dripped with blood, while the woman was screaming in extreme pain.

"_You bastard!_"

Just as Lewis staggered to the main street, the teenager rose through the smoke, and pulled out a gun.

_Damn, so he actually survived it?!_

"Alright then, time to _make due!_"

Lewis snapped with his left hand, engulfing the teenager in an inferno of flames and hydrogen, struggling to stay on his feet.

* * *

><p>He got to the military's command center in East City, when the receptionists in the room saw him.<p>

"Sir, are you all right?!"

"Yeah...can you...put me...on the line...with...Roy Mustang..."

"Y-yes sir!"

Unknown to Lewis, was the clear trail of blood he had left inside, which led to the same place where the teenager was cursing, while the woman was still emitting electricity.

"D-dammit..."

Then, he saw the quickly fading blood trail, which was being washed away by the raindrops that were falling upon him. He viciously grinned, as he did a slitting motion with a piece of metal left in the alley.

"...I swear, I'll have my revenge on you someday..."

He started cackling.

"..._Lighting Alchemist!_"

* * *

><p>Roy was sitting in his office, when he got the call.<p>

"This is Colonel Roy Mustang speaking."

"_S-sir, there is a Lewis Pavlovich on the phone for you._"

"What?"

He waited, as the tone switched.

"_Roy! Argh!_"

Roy suddenly jumped up from his seat, surprising his subordinates, but most of all, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

"Sir, are you-"

Roy slammed the phone down.

"Listen up!"

All of Roy's subordinates, sans the Fullmetal Alchemist, perked up; some winced, like Fuery, at Roy's steel tone.

"I'm going out. Havoc, you are in temporary command here."

"My pleasure, sir."

Roy turned to Hawkeye.

"Lieutenant, I need a car now."

"Sir?"

Roy picked up the back of a newspaper, and wrote down an address.

"Drive it from there, and then pick me up here."

"Sir!"

* * *

><p>In his entire military career, Roy had never freaked out this much.<p>

OK, there was that one operation in Ishval. And that one in the north. There was also 'the all-in'.

But never like this.

"Lewis?! What the hell happened to you?!"

Lewis was bandaged at his right shoulder, with some minor burns to his clothes. That wasn't the thing that caught Roy's eye, though. Rather, it was the blood-soaked jacket that now laid at Lewis' side.

"Roy, it's not safe to talk about here."

"But-"

"I'll explain at your apartment."

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong>

**That was one of the best fight scenes I have ever written, IMO. Feel free to disagree with me there.**

**Anyways, next chapter, we will get to Edward, and the aftermath of Liore!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R&R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**


End file.
